Your Hand
by Sakurazaka Ohime
Summary: "Tanganmu Gin-san, asal kami berpegangan padamu, kami tak akan kehilangan arah dan sendirian, karenanya kami tak ingin kehilanganmu" Two-shot. Gin-san POV. Yorozuya bond.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

***naik panggung***

**erehem, Yak, halo para senior, dan pembaca di Fandom Gintama. Ini pertama kalinya saya submit cerita di Fandom ini atau bahkan malah di situs ini, jadi saya mohon bimbingannya. Oke karena lama-lama jadi kayak pidato kampanye, saya akhiri ocehan ga jelas saya disini.**

**Selamat menikmati.**

***turun panggung***

* * *

**Warning:** OOC, kalimat tidak baku

**Pairing:** Yorozuya family

**Disclaimer:** Gintama belongs to gor- Sorachi sensei

Gambar cover belongs to original creator

**Note:** _Italic_ = flashback

**Log:** last edited 24 Dec 2012

**Your Hand**

* * *

"Oi Patsuan! Kakakmu mana sih? Kenapa telepon rumahmu gak ada yang jawab?" aku mengomel sambil menekan ulang nomor rumah sikacamata.

"Kakak..mungkin sedang di tempat uhuk.. kerjanya di jam-jam segini.."  
"Aaah! Sudah sudah. Kau disini saja kalau begitu. Nanti baru kuhubungi si dada rata itu" Ucapku putus asa sambil membanting gagang telepon. Lalu kusiapkan futonku dan futon Kagura di ruangan tempat biasa aku tidur.

"Gin-chan.." terdengar suara Kagura memanggilku dengan lemah. Aku menoleh dan hanya bisa menjawab,"Kalian berdua tidur disini saja, memudahkanku merawat kalau kalian berdekatan."

Keduanya hanya mengangguk lemah sambil berjalan tertatih menuju futon. Ya, kalau kalian bertanya ada apa dengan dua anak ini. Mereka sakit, dan yang memperparah adalah penyakit mereka tak ada obatnya.

"Kalian istirahat saja. Jangan berfikir apa apa. Cobalah untuk tidur. Aku akan buat sesuatu untuk kalian makan."

Keduanya lagi lagi hanya mengangguk lemah. Membuat dadaku seperti teriris melihatnya. Sebelum menutup pintu geser dibelakangku, kutatap kembali anak anak itu. Muka mereka sepenuhnya memerah, membuatku sulit menemukan wajah Kagura karena wajahnya semerah rambutnya. Anak itu terlihat gelisah berguling kekiri dan kekanan sedangkan Shinpachi di sebelahnya terlihat bernafas dengan berat dan kesusahan. Kututup pintu itu dan bergegas kedapur.

Sambil menyiapkan makanan, gambaran gambaran kejadian tadi siang berkelebatan dibenakku. Gambaran bagaimana punggung Shinpachi tertebas, lengan Kagura yang tergores, dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah aku tak bisa menggapai mereka, tak bisa melindungi mereka.

* * *

_"Jadi intinya, kami kekurangan orang untuk membantu evakuasi. Tenang saja karena ini perintah keshogunan, bayaran kalian bisa lebih dari biasanya."_

_Setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan sipenelepon, dengan cepat kujawab, "Baiklah Oogushi-kun, kami segera berangkat." Crek! Kututup telepon itu dan kami segera bergegas berangkat dengan motorku dan juga Sadaharu._

_Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, kami segera datangi sipenelepon aka wakil ketua iblis Shinsengumi._

_"Yo Oogushi-kun, lalu apa yang perlu kami bantu?"_  
_"Siapa itu Oogushi?!"_  
_"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Hijikata-san?" Tanya si mata empat berusaha menghiraukan dua kalimat diatas._  
_"Ada sekelompok amanto yang baru mendarat di bumi dan mengamuk."_  
_"Mereka berbahaya ya?"_  
_Setelah melepaskan asap rokoknya, si pangeran mayonaisse itu menjawab,"Tidak kalau mereka tidak bisa membuat orang orang disekitarnya terkena demam dengan racun dari kukunya."_  
_"Demam? Masa hanya demam saja bisa dianggap bahaya."_  
_Si wakil ketua melirik Kagura dan melanjutkan, "Demam yang mereka hasilkan berbeda. Demamnya tidak menular ke orang lain, tapi tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan metode biasa, tidak dengan obat juga. Semuanya tergantung si korban. Dan ketika kubilang 'orang' berarti tidak hanya manusia, nona kecil"_

_Ucapannya diakhiri dengan menunjuk ke salah satu ambulans yang didalamnya terdapat amanto kecil bertelinga runcing terbaring lemah. Disebelahnya si ibu terus memangil nama anaknya sambil menangis. Paramedis sepertinya sudah menyerah dan hanya berusaha menghibur si ibu. Kulihat wajah Kagura dan Shinpachi berubah murung, dan menurutku itu tidak bagus,_

_"Oi, oi, kita dibayar hanya untuk menemani mayora ngobrol? Beruntung sekali kita hari ini." Kataku sambil mengorek hidung berusaha mengalihkan perhatian kedua anak itu._

_"Cih, sial. Baiklah baiklah, kalian kuminta untuk membantu pasukan kami melarikan anak-anak dan para wanita yang terjebak didalam. Bawa mereka ke angkutan disebelah sana."_

_Seperti merasa tersindir, tiba tiba Mayora memberi instruksi sambil menunjuk deretan bus yang berbaris rapi di jalanan._

_"Ng, Hijikata-san, kalau mereka memang tidak seberbahaya itu, kenapa tempat ini bisa sampai nyaris jadi puing?"_

_Pertanyaan Shinpachi membuatku kembali menatap Pusat perbelanjaan di depanku, dan memang benar, setengahnya hancur._

_"Mereka melawan saat akan di giring ke markas. Jadi, terpaksa kami pakai kekerasan." __Pertanyaan Shinpachi dijawab dengan datar, dilanjutkan dengan teriakan khasnya,"Ya sudah! Lalu kapan kalian mau mulai kerja!"_

_Setelah kuping kami berdengung karena teriakan si mayora, kami segera masuk ke wilayah Mall yang setengah hancur itu. Hanya lima menit berselang setelah kami masuk, aku sudah kembali keluar dengan menggendong tiga anak kecil sekaligus, mereka kutemukan nyaris rata dengan tanah, tertimbun reruntuhan. Apa sih yang para perampok pajak itu pikirkan saat menangkap para amanto ini? Apa mereka lupa kalau banyak warga sipil?_

_Pekerjaan hari itu kuanggap berjalan lancar saja. Kulihat Kagura menggendong seorang nenek keluar dari reruntuhan dan Shinpachi membantu seorang ibu menggendong anaknya yang menjerit-jerit. Sampai kudengar teriakan Jimmi dari kejauhan,_

_"Wakil ketua! Gawat!"_

_"Ada apa yamazaki?"_

_"Salah satu amanto itu kabur dari mobil tahanan!"_

_"APAAAAA?!"_

_Kulihat dari kejauhan wajah Jimmi memucat (takut disuruh seppuku mungkin?), __"Ah, dia melarikan diri dengan menerobos barisan penjaga dan terakhir mereka melihat dia melarikan diri kearah sana wakil ketua."_

_Akhirnya dia menunjuk salah satu bagian gedung yang yang paling parah nasibnya. Si wakil ketua hanya meludah puntung rokoknya dan memberi komando, __"Zaki, bawa lima orang lagi dan ikuti aku!"_

_Dia bergegas menuju lokasi yang ditunjuk Yamazaki diikuti para anak buahnya._

_"Oi! Kalian mau kemana?" Teriakku pada kacamata dan Kagura yang mengikuti Hijikata berlari kedalam gedung._

_"Membantu mereka!"_

_"Tunggu! Shinpachi, Kagura!"_

_"Gin-chan, kau jaga anak-anak itu saja, supaya tidak mendekat kesana!" Ujar Kagura sambil menunjuk anak-anak yang menggelayuti kakiku,_

_"Ayo main lagi kak.." Pinta seorang anak lelaki._

_"Ayoo.." Sambut anak yang lain._

_Tanpa ragu kutinggalkan anak anak itu dan berlari mengikuti Shinpachi dan Kagura. Jantungku terpacu, bukan karena aku berlari. Lari seperti ini hanya olahraga ringan bagiku, tapi ada perasaan aneh didadaku. Apa, perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku cemas? Bukankah aku sudah sering melepaskan mereka bertarung sendiri? Di yoshiwara, di kapal Takasugi, bahkan aku membiarkan Shinpachi melawan si mayora di atas ring. Tapi kenapa kali ini firasatku mengatakan mereka tidak boleh pergi? Kenapa?_

_Aku sudah beberapa langkah dibelakang mereka saat mereka mengepung amanto yang lari itu._

_"Cih, mata empat, mana si mayora?"_

_"Siapa yang kau panggil mata empat Kagura-chan! Hijikata-san mencari kearah berlawanan dengan kita tadi."_

_"Kagura, Shinpachi!" teriakku berusaha memanggil mereka._

_"Ah, Gin-cha—"_

_BRRAAAAKKKK.._

_Langit langit diatas kami runtuh, memisahkan aku dan dua anak itu. Tidak, perasaanku semakin membuncah._


	2. Chapter 2

_Puing langit-langit itu memblokade habis jalan. Aku sama sekali tak bisa melihat mereka. Dengan panik aku menggali reruntuhan itu, hingga akhirnya aku membuat sebuah celah kecil dan bisa mengintip ke seberang sana._

_Aku tak ingin mempercayai mataku. Kulihat dari lubang sempit itu Shinpachi sedang berusaha menebas si amanto dengan pedang kayunya. Sayangnya bisa dihindari oleh musuh yang sekaligus melancarkan serangan balik pada Shinpachi dengan menggoreskan cakarnya pada punggung pemuda itu._

_"Shinpachiii!" Teriakanku terdengar menggema di reruntuhan itu._

_Apa hanya berteriak yang bisa kulakukan? Tidak, aku tidak mau hanya diam saja disini. Kupegang erat Bokutou dengan tangan kananku, bersiap dengan kuda-kuda, dan dalam satu serangan kujebol reruntuhan dihadapanku. Bersamaan dengan hancurnya reruntuhan itu kulihat Kagura yang sedang meluncurkan tinjunya telak di wajah amanto itu, serangannya kena tetapi sebelum terjatuh dia sempat mencakar lengan Kagura._

_Melihat itu, tubuhku bergerak tanpa diperintah otakku lagi untuk bergerak cepat menuju amanto busuk itu, mengayunkan Bokutouku tepat dilehernya, dan mematahkannya. Menimbulkan suara yang menurutku merdu._

_"Oi! Kalian gak apa-apa?" segera saja kuhampiri mereka._

_"Aku tidak apa-apa kok gin-sa—" Brukk.. dan Shinpachi jatuh di lenganku. Tanpa banyak basa-basi segera kupapah dia. Cemasku belum berhenti bertambah,_

_"Oi Kagura kau gak apa apa?" tanyaku pada si yato cilik._

_"Aku gak apa apa kok Gin-chan!"_

_Dan itu tidak bohong, kulihat dia masih bisa berdiri tegak. Saat itu itulah tiba-tiba datang mayora, si pahlawan kesiangan. Dia hanya menatap onggokkan mayat amanto dilantai dan Shinpachi yang sedang kupapah dengan tatapan datar._

_"Zaki, bawa amanto ini dengan hati-hati" Perintahnya pada Yamazaki. Kemudian menoleh kearahku dan menyampaikan masukan terhebat, "Sebaiknya mereka segera dibawa ke paramedis."_

_Ya iya ini juga mau dibawa, dasar otak nikotin! Cemasku lebih banyak daripada keinginanku membalas kata-kata bodohnya itu jadi kuabaikan dia dan berusaha secepat mungkin membawa anak-anak ini ke paramedis._

_Sesuai dugaanku, paramedis hanya mengobati luka cakarannya saja dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa soal racun yang mengalir ditubuh mereka. Seorang dokter menghampiriku setelah selesai membalutkan perban pada kedua anak itu._

_"Rasanya aku tak perlu banyak menjelaskan keadaannya." Dokter itu menatapku tajam dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Merawat mereka dirumah sakit tak banyak membantu, lebih baik mereka istirahat dirumah, dan sekarang memang belum terlihat tanda-tanda infeksi racun itu, tapi kemungkinan dalam beberapa jam lagi akan terlihat, berikan ini pada mereka jika itu terjadi."_

_Si dokter memberiku dua bungkus plastik kecil berisi serbuk putih. Melihat wajahku yang penuh tanda tanya, dokter itu melanjutkan, "Ini tak akan meyembuhkan mereka, tapi cukup membantu menekan dan mengeluarkan racunnya. Sisanya tergantung kekuatan mereka melawan racun itu." Ia akhiri ucapannya dengan memandang Kagura yang masih terlihat baik-baik saja._

_"Bocah yato itu punya kemungkinan melawan lebih besar, tapi bukan menjamin dia pasti selamat," setelah menambahkan dan menghela nafas, dokter itu menepuk pundakku pelan dan membisikan beberapa patah kata,"Walaupun hanya satu persen, tapi kemungkinannya tidak nol. Rawatlah mereka, Danna." Kemudian meninggalkanku dengan perasaan campur aduk._

_Rasa bersalah, bodoh, dan tidak berdaya menimpaku saat itu. Aku mual. Kelebatan bayangan teman-temanku yang tewas di medan perang tiba-tiba terlintas kembali dibenakku. Tidak. Kali ini masih ada yang bisa kulakukkan, tak akan kubiarkan ini terulang. Aku berusaha menguatkan diri. Menggegam erat bungkusan kecil di tanganku dan menyimpannya hati-hati dalam saku kimonoku._

_Kutegapkan langkahku menghampiri mereka._

_"Oi, ayo pulang." Ujarku sambil terus berusaha mempertahankan nada suaraku._

_"Ng!" Kagura masih bisa menjawab dengan ceria, walaupun aku melihat bayang pucat diwajahnya._

_Aku sedang memapah Shinpachi ketika tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana si pangeran sadis yang langsung mulai memancing perkara dengan rivalnya._

_"Oi, cewek china, kau payah sekali, melawan amanto seperti itu saja harus pakai terluka? Keracunan segala lagi."_

_Kagura yang sudah duduk diatas Sadaharu menatapnya benci,_

_"Che, sadis, setidaknya aku masih a.."_

_Bluk.. Kagura tiba-tiba jatuh. Membuat Sadaharu mengaing cemas terhadap majikannya yang telungkup diatasnya. Setelah memastikan Shinpachi terduduk di jok belakang motor, aku menghampiri Kagura._

_"Oi, kau gak apa-apa?"_

_"Gin-chan.. pusing.." Jawabnya lemah._

_"Kita pulang sekarang, Sadaharu, kecepatan penuh." Aku mengelus anjing besar itu, dan dijawab dengan gonggongan tanda mengerti._

_"China, kau tak boleh mati sebelum aku mengalahkanmu. Ingat itu." Ujar Pangeran sadis sebelum kami beranjak pergi._

_Kulihat Kagura hanya tersenyum kecil sambil berujar lirih,_

_"Heh, tak usah secemas itu sadis, aku tak akan mati sebelum mengalahkanmu."_

_Aku tersenyum kecut mendengarnya, dan tanpa buang waktu, segera kupacu motorku, pulang._

* * *

Kepala maupun hatiku ngilu kalau terus mengingat kejadian tadi. Cukup sudah, aku tak mau mencoba mengingatnya lagi. Kucoba fokus pada bubur dalam panci dihadapanku. Kuaduk terus bubur yang hampir jadi itu, terus, dan terus, berharap uap panasnya bisa menghilangkan kelebatan-kelebatan bayang ingatan dalam pikiranku. Hingga tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka mengagetkanku.

Segera saja aku menuju pintu depan, berharap yang membuka pintu adalah kedua anak yang sedang tadi terbaring di kamarku. Walaupun aku tahu itu mustahil. Dan yah, kenyataan itu pahit jenderal. Karena yang kulihat adalah seorang wakil ketua shinsengumi yang dengan sopannya memasuki tempat yang kuanggap rumah ini tanpa ijin sampai kedalam ruang tamu.

"Oi, kau tak boleh masuk rumah orang lain tanpa ijin walaupun kau polisi, Hijikata-kun." Ujarku santai sambil bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan terlipat.

Hijikata berbalik dan menjawab malas,

"Kalau tak ada urusan juga aku malas kesini tau." Kulihat dia meletakkan sebuah amplop cokelat di meja tamu dan kembali menatapku.

Hening lama. Wakil ketua shinsengumi itu menatap tajam mataku. Berusaha menembus relung dan mencoba membaca perasaan. Dan aku benci mengetahui kenyataan dia berhasil melakukannya. Tak ingin perasaanku ditelanjangi lebih dari ini, kupecahkan keheningan itu,

"Hoo? Kalian ingat kewajiban kalian rupanya?" Ucapku seraya membuka amplop cokelat yang ternyata berisi bayaran kami, "Mereka pasti senang sekali, sudah lama juga kami ga makan yakiniku." Lanjutku.

Hijikata diam sejenak, melepaskan kepulan asap dari rokoknya, berbalik menuju pintu keluar,dan berujar, "Yah, kuharap itu uang jasa kalian dari Shinsengumi, dan tidak menjadi uang duka dari Shinsengumi."

Aku hanya diam menatap lelaki itu keluar dari ruangan. Tersenyum kecut, kulempar kembali uang itu ke atas meja. Aku tak punya waktu mengurus hal seperti itu. Kuputuskan untuk memberi bubur yang sedari tadi kubuat pada anak-anak malang itu. Dan aku disambut oleh reaksi standar orang sakit,

"Gin-chan… Aku ingin makan buburnya pakai sukonbu.."

"Aku ingin makannya sambil mendengar kaset Otsuu-chan yang kemarin kubeli."

Menjengkelkan memang, tapi cukup membuat hatiku sedikit lega.

"Gah! Dasar kalian ini bikin kerjaan aja!" Aku mengeluh sambil beranjak keluar kamar, mengambil benda-benda permintaan mereka. Tak kuduga, mereka makan dengan lahap dan langsung terlelap tidur beberapa saat setelah makan.

Sedikit tenang karena mereka tertidur, Aku mencoba meneguk sebotol susu strawberry sambil terus memperhatikan wajah pulas anak-anak itu. Begitu tenang, terlalu tenang malah. Entah kenapa hal itu menggangguku. Kutaruh botol susu itu disebelahku, kusandarkan punggungku pada dinding, menatap langit-langit, menghela nafas, dan tanpa sadar aku terlelap.

"UUhh.."

Aku terbangun mendengar rintihan Kagura. Segera kuhampiri anak itu. Keadaanya berbeda jauh dengan ketika awal ia tertidur. Pakaiannya kuyup dengan keringat, mukanya merah sekali, dan bibirnya mengering. Kuperhatikan keadaan Shinpachi ternyata tak jauh berbeda. Aku hanya bisa menyeka keringat mereka dengan handuk karena tak mengerti apa yang harus kuperbuat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keadaan mereka bertambah buruk. Mereka terlihat gelisah, nafas mereka tak teratur dan berat. Aku teringat obat yang diberikan si dokter tadi sore, segera kuangkat kepala Kagura, dan kujejalkan serbuk putih itu bersama air kedalam mulutnya. Keadaanya tiba-tiba menjadi tenang dan nafasnya teratur. Lega sesaat dan segera kulakukan hal yang sama pada Shinpachi.

Tapi sekali lagi, kita harus ingat bahwa kenyataan itu kejam. Kagura yang tadi tenang tiba-tiba terbatuk hebat dan mulutnya mengeluarkan cairan kekuningan.

"Kagura! Bertahanlah Kagura!" Panik, aku menadahkan tanganku di bawah mulutnya yang mengeluarkan cairan kekuningan yang tercampur darah. Setelah beberapa saat, dia kembali tenang. Aku kembali menadahkan tanganku pada Shinpachi yang mengeluarkan cairan yang sama. Setelah keduanya tenang, aku bergegas membersihkan tanganku dari cairan yang kuperkirakan sebagai racun itu.

Sekembalinya dari kamar mandi, hatiku mencelos, keadaan mereka makin parah. Keringat mengucur deras, nafas mereka berat, dan terlihat gelisah. Aku segera menghampiri Kagura saat kudengar dia mulai mengigau,

"Mami.. Papi… Urghh.. Kam..ui nii-ch..an.. jangan.. pergi.." Rintihnya lemah. Kulihat tangannya berusaha menggapai sesuatu, kuraih tangan kecilnya dan berbisik lemah,

"Aku. Ada aku disini Kagura. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Bertahanlah." Kugenggam erat tangan kecilnya, berharap bisa memberi tenagaku dari situ.

"Ayah.. Uughh.. Kak..ak.. Aku disini.. tunggu.. aku.." Shinpachi mulai mengigau. Segera kuraih tangannya tanpa melepas tangan Kagura.

"Jangan. Jangan pergi Shinpachi. Bertahanlah, Kakakmu ada disini dia tidak kemana-mana. Bertahanlah." Kusatukan kedua tangan mereka didepan wajahku, terus kugenggam erat, kupejamkan mataku dan terus memohon,

"Kagura, Shinpachi tetaplah disini. Bertahanlah." Bertahanlah. Hanya satu kata itu yang terus terulang dari mulutku. Hingga akhirnya aku sadar, tiba-tiba keadaan mereka menjadi tenang.

"Shinpachi? Kagura?" Aku berusaha memanggil mereka. Tak ada jawaban. Kurasakan tangan mereka melemah dalam genggamanku. Tidak, ini buruk. Tapi Aku tak mau menyerah. Kuguncang badan Kagura,

"BANGUN! SADARLAH! Kita akan beli Sukonbu sebanyak yang kau mau kalau kau bangun bocah rakus! Bangunlah! Kau harus menendang bokong kakakmu yang bodoh itu untuk mengalahkannya kan? Bangun!" Aku mulai menampar pipinya. Kalut. Aku terus mengguncang badannya saat aku sadar Sadaharu juga berusaha menjilati majikan kesayangannya. Aku beralih pada Shinpachi yang juga terpejam tenang.

"MATA EMPAT! BANGUN! Kau harus membangun kembali dojomu kan! Siapa yang jadi karakter normal kalau bukan kau! BANGUN!" Kutampar wajahnya berkali-kali. Pikiranku kusut, gelap, dan kosong saat aku tak merasakan hembusan nafas dari hidung mereka.

"Cih! Bangun! Aku tahu kalian tidak selemah ini! Bertahanlah!" Tanpa sadar aku terus memukulkan kepalan tanganku ke dada mereka sambil terus berteriak-teriak putus asa.

Aku terperanjat ketika tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara lemah Kagura memanggilku,

"Gin.. chan.." Matanya masih menutup dan tangannya kembali bergerak seperti menggapai sesuatu. Segera kugenggam tangan bocah itu,

"Ya, aku disini Kagura, aku disini." Jawabku lirih, gawat, pertahanan air mataku mulai runtuh.

"Uugh.. Gin.. san.." Kudengar suara lemah Shinpachi, dan kuraih tangannya, kugenggam erat di depan wajahku,

"Ya, aku disini. Aku disini." Dan pertahanan air mataku benar benar hancur saat itu. Tetesannya membasahi tangan mereka yang terus kugenggam erat.

"Aku disini, jangan pergi. Bertahanlah." Kata-kata itu tanpa sadar terus kubisikkan lirih, dan aku kembali jatuh terlelap.

* * *

Matahari yang menembus jendela membangunkanku. Kugerakkan jemariku dan hatiku mencelos. Dua anak itu tak ada. Aku sedang menggeser pintu didepanku saat kudengar,

"Gyaa! Kagura-chan kenapa kau masukkan sukonbu?"

"Mata empat kau bodoh atau gimana sih? Nasi goreng itu makanan enak, sukonbu juga makanan enak, jadi, enaknya bakal dua kali lipat kalau dicampur!"

Aku gemetar, lega, sedih, dan lemas mendengar suara dua bocah itu. Aku berusaha menguasai diriku dan menuju dapur.

"Beneran deh, kalian tuh bikin apa sih? Bau tau." Tanyaku datar, topeng perasaanku terpasang sempurna sekali dan nyaris terlepas lagi saat tiba-tiba mereka berbalik dan melompat memelukku,

"Gin-chan!"

"Gin-san."

"Eh, oi! kalian kenapa?" tanyaku kikuk.

"Entah. Tapi tadi malam aku bermimpi buruk sekali. Aku melihat Mami, Papi, dan si bodoh Kamui meninggalkanku sendirian di kegelapan. Tapi tiba-tiba Gin-chan datang mengulurkan tangan dan berkata, "Aku disini, bertahanlah." Lalu mengandengku ketempat yang lebih terang dan akupun terbangun." Jawab Kagura panjang lebar tanpa melepas pelukannya di perutku.

"Entah kenapa aku juga mengalami mimpi itu Kagura-chan. Saat Kakak dan ayah meninggalkanku di kegelapan dan aku merasa putus asa, tiba-tiba gin-san muncul, mengulurkan tangannya dan membawaku ketempat yang terang dan hangat." Sahut si kacamata sambil mengusap air mata di sudut matanya.

Aku tak mengerti harus berbuat apa dan tak mau topengku terlepas dihadapan mereka,

"Aku tak mengerti maksud kalian, tapi bisa kalian bereskan itu?" Ujarku menunjuk penggorengan yang terdapat _dark material_ didalamnya, "Kita sudah dibayar si perampok pajak itu, bagaimana kalau kita makan yakiniku?" Lanjutku tersenyum jahil.

"Yeaahh..!" Anak anak itu berteriak semangat. Kutinggalkan mereka yang sibuk membereskan _dark material_ itu.

Aku sibuk membereskan perasaanku, saat tiba tiba mereka sudah menggelayuti lenganku. Bersiap pergi.

"Oi, apaan sih?" Tanyaku risih.

Mereka tak bergeming dan hanya tersenyum lebar.

_"Tanganmu Gin-san, asal kami berpegangan padamu, kami tak akan kehilangan arah dan sendirian, karenanya kami tak ingin kehilanganmu"_

Aku hanya menggaruk kepala, tak tahu pikiran mereka. Aku berjalan saja, kembali menikmati hidup dengan orang-orang yang kusayangi disampingku.

* * *

**A/N**

**Terimakasih banyak atas kesabarannya membaca fic ini, review dan masukan, please? ;)**


End file.
